FIFA 06
FIFA 06, also known as FIFA Soccer 06 and FIFA Football 06, is a video game developed by EA Canada and published by Electronic Arts based around the game of football. It was released in the United States on 4 October 2005 for the PlayStation 2http://uk.gamespot.com/ps2/sports/fifa2006/index.html Gamespot: FIFA 06 PS2 Review, Xboxhttp://uk.gamespot.com/xbox/sports/fifa2006/index.html Gamespot: FIFA 06 Xbox Review, GameCube, Windows, PlayStation Portable, Game Boy Advance, and Nintendo DS. It was later released for mobile phones. This was the last FIFA edition to be released exclusively on six generation consoles. The taglines for the game were "You play. They obey." and "The total soccer experience."http://ps2.gamezone.com/gzreviews/r26413.htm PS2 GameZones - FIFA 06 Review It also marks the first time the PlayStation has been excluded from the FIFA lineup since FIFA Soccer 95 (released only for Mega Drive). FIFA 06 was the thirteenth game in the FIFA series and the tenth in 3D. It is currently the highest selling game of the FIFA series, ahead of its predecessor FIFA 2005 by over 100,000 copies. In total, FIFA 06 has sold more than 3.6 million copies. http://www.gametrailers.com/game/fifa-soccer-2006/2043?cid=YSSP GameTrailers: FIFA 06 Ronaldinho and Wayne Rooney graced the cover of the game in the European market. Freddy Adu, Ronaldinho, and Omar Bravo were on the North American cover while Ronaldinho and Wayne Rooney were on the Australian, Brazilian, and United Kingdom covers. Lukas Podolski was partnered with Ronaldinho on the German edition of the game. Park Chu-Young was on the only South Korea cover. Andy Gray and Clive Tyldesley provide commentary for the game's English version. Game features Developers of the FIFA series made a complete overhaul of the game's engine for the 2006 installment of the game, asserting it has improved the control of play, having rewritten more than half the programming code for the game. In addition to a renovation of the game engine which discards the "the ball" system, developers boast a significantly more involved career mode and the introduction of “chemistry” which will determine how good teams play together. This installment will break with a short tradition of commentating from John Motson and Ally McCoist, replaced by ITV's Clive Tyldesley and Sky Sports pundit Andy Gray. Career mode Career mode in FIFA 06 is now a 15-year journey as the manager of a club of the player's choice. The user starts by filling in basic details such as their name, date of birth, and country. From here, the player gets to choose which team they would like to manage; however, only clubs with a 4-star rating or below are selectable unless the player has bought the "Career Teams" bundle from the in-game fan shop. In a new addition to the game players now must manage a minimum budget to build the club around. The budget can be spent on players, upgrading staff and coaches at the club and transfer budgets. Players must now also use their best managerial skills to negotiate a sponsor to the club. Sponsors, a new addition to career mode, provide a weekly payment to the club as well as extra bonuses through winning cups and meeting expectations of the club. If the manager does not meet these expectations, they may risk losing their sponsor at the end of the season. Some sponsors within the game are real organisations while others are simply made up. Players also have to manage the expectations of the board, player morale, team chemistry and keeping the club's fans happy. Ultimately, the best solution to all of these areas is to win games. Meeting the expectations of the board will almost guarantee the player a job at the club for the next season while not meeting their expectations will most likely lose the player their job and be forced to find another club. Get sacked too much and the player's career is over. Player morale becomes a large issue to the future of the player's club and their managerial future. Players must keep their squad happy to maintain them at the club and to keep them at their best performances. An unhappy squad can result in players refusing new contracts with the club and eventually leaving, which can be vital to the success of the club. Team chemistry is a result of the squad's morale and how often the current squad plays together. If the team is happy and are regularly playing together, team chemistry will be high. If the current squad is unhappy and hasn't played a game in seasons, team chemistry will be low therefore it is important to keep a balanced squad while maintaining success. FIFA 06 also introduces staff which help the club. By upgrading the staff, this helps the club to improve depending on the area that has been upgraded. For example, if the user upgrades the negotiator to a higher level, the negotiator will be able to bring better players to the club for less money. Staff upgrades cost money which comes out of the budget. Career mode also features a "manager history" section which shows your statistics as a manager for each season you play. It includes your season record, where your team finished in the ladder, and any cups the team won. Statistics for the current season are available including leading goalscorers, card recipients, team stats, league standings, and cup competition fixtures. It features three European Cup Competitions: ECC, EFA, and the European Super Cup. The ECC is the game's equivalent to the UEFA Champions League. The EFA is the equivalent to the UEFA Cup. The European Super Cup is of the same name in UEFA Competition, which pits the winners of the ECC and EFA in a match right before the following season. ''FIFA 06 Lounge'' The FIFA 06 Lounge is a new introduction into the game. It is an upgraded form of multiplayer mode which allows up to eight human players to compete to see who is the best player over a series of matches. Each player selects a name to be identified as and team to play as. Players can also change the rules of the game to suit their playing style. Depending on who wins and loses, players are given advantages and disadvantages to play with. Featured styles of matches in the lounge are: * Winner Stays On: The winner of the previous game plays on and faces a new challenger. * Winner vs. Highest Ranked: The winner of the previous game plays the best ranked player in the rankings * Winner vs. Lowest Ranked: The winner of the previous game faces the worst ranked player in the competition * Rematch: A rematch between the two players that just played * Rematch Switch: A rematch between the two players that just played with the home team and away team switched * Best vs. Worst: The best player vs. the worst team according to team star rating * Catch-Up: Players can set a handicapped score on one player and the disadvantaged player must attempt to catch up to the handicapped player before the game ends The mode also includes a leaderboard featuring leading point ratings, points, wins, goals, bookings, clean sheets, offsides, longest winning streak, longest undefeated streak, and longest losing streak. League standings are featured as well as the ability to save the session so players can play at a later date. Team management Team management gives the player the ability to edit the game to suit themselves. The mode provides the ability to create a player and edit any player, kit number, squad, and kick takers in the game as well as the ability to transfer players to other clubs and the ability to select players for their international teams. Retro and extras One of the new features in FIFA 06 is a special "retro" which features nostalgia of the game. Inside it features an unlockable classic biographies section, a memorable moments video compilation which features ten of the most memorable moments as judged by the FIFA 06 developers, and a video compilation with a retrospective view at all the games in FIFA series. Like NHL 06, and NBA Live 06, the game also has a classic 16-bit game in the PS2 version - ''FIFA International Soccer which was the original game in the series. In the extras section is: * A video interview with FC Barcelona striker Samuel Eto'o. * A series of tutorial videos on how to use the new features in the game. * Video previews for NBA Live 06, FIFA Street 2, and Madden NFL 06 * Unlockable season highlights from the seasons of the German Bundesliga, the Premier League, the French Division 1, and the Italian Serie A The Nintendo GameCube version doesn't have the tutorial videos, video previews, or season highlights. Challenges and unlockables FIFA 06 has introduced challenges for the player to achieve in order to win points and unlock prizes. The challenges are divided up into 10 regions of ten to twelve challenges based on the countries they can be achieved in. There are more than 100 different challenges for the player to achieve on all four difficulty levels, although a fifth difficulty can be achieved, which is legendary. With the points earned in the challenges, prizes can be unlocked. Such unlockables in the game include classic player biographies, new camera angles, alternate club kits, stadiums, and videos. Classic XI & World XI The game also features a Classic XI team consisting of great football legends and a World XI team consisting of current great superstars. Both teams have the Cardiff Millennium Stadium as their primary ground. These clubs must be unlocked in the "Fan Shop". Classic XI lineup World XI Lineup Ratings * FIFA 2006 Player of the Year: Ronaldinho * FIFA 2006 Runner Up Player of the Year: Thierry Henry * FIFA 2006 Bronze Player of the Year: Zinedine Zidane * FIFA 2006 Goalkeeper(s) of the Year: Gianluigi Buffon and Jens Lehmann Game soundtrack FIFA 06 features a wide variety of world music on its sound track. As well as a game soundtrack the game also includes more than twenty audio tracks of memorable moments in the sport. The songs featured are as follows: * 3D Voz - "Fiesta" * AK4711 - "Rock" * Athena - "Tam Zamanı Şimdi" * Bloc Party - "Helicopter" * Blues Brother Castro - "Flirt" * boTECOeletro - "Coco Nutz Mass" 1 * Boy - "Same Old Song" * Carlinhos Brown & DJ Dero - "Nabika" * Damian Marley - "Welcome to Jamrock" * Dogs - "London Bridge" * Doves - "Black and White Town" * Duels - "Potential Futures" * Embrace - "Ashes" * Hard-Fi - "Gotta Reason" * Jamiroquai - "Feels Just Like It Should" 1 * Kaos - "Now and Forever" * Kinky - "Coqueta" * K'naan - "Soobax" * KYO - "Contact" * LCD Soundsystem - "Daft Punk Is Playing At My House" * Linea 77 - "Inno All'Odio" * Mando Diao - "God Knows" * maNga - "Bir Kadın Çizeceksin" * Marcelinho da lua - "Tranqüilo" * Nine Black Alps - "Cosmopolitan" * Oasis - "Lyla" 1 * Paul Oakenfold - "Beautiful Goal" 1 * Röyksopp - "Follow My Ruin" * Selasee - "Run" * Soshy - "The Way I" * Subsonica - "Corpo a Corpo" * Teddybears STHLM - "Cobrastyle" * The Departure - "Be My Enemy" * The Film - "Can You Touch Me" * The Gift - "11.33" * The Gipsys - "La Discoteca" * The Rakes - "Strasbourg" * Vitalic - "My Friend Dario" * Yerba Buena - "Cityzen Citysoy" 1Featured in the GBA version soundtrack. Leagues There are 27 different leagues featured in FIFA 06. Each league is playable as a domestic league as well as including domestic cups, with the exceptions of Korea, where only the league is available, and Mexico, where you can choose the open or close season. * T-Mobile Bundesliga * Jupiler Pro League * Campeonato Brasileiro * SAS Ligaen * Eredivisie * FA Premier League * Coca-Cola Football League Championship * Coca-Cola Football League One * Coca-Cola Football League Two * Ligue 1 * Ligue 2 * Bundesliga * 2. Bundesliga * Serie A * Serie B * K-League * Primera División de México * Turkcell Super Lig * Major League Soccer * Tippeligaen * Ekstraklasa * SuperLiga Galp Energia * Scottish Premier League * La Liga * Segunda División * Allsvenskan * Axpo Super League Rest of the world * Kaizer Chiefs * Orlando Pirates * Shakhtar Donetsk * River Plate * Boca Juniors * Fenerbahçe S.K. In addition to league play, the Club World Cup is available, as is the option to create a tournament. National Teams FIFA 06 has 39 teams in its international division. Some of the more notable exclusions are Japan (who made it into the round of 16 in the 2002 World Cup, but whose licensing rights currently belong to Konami), South Korea, the Netherlands, and Ukraine which was an emerging force by the time the game was released and, later, made it to the quarterfinals in the 2006 World Cup. The following international teams are playable in FIFA 06: * Argentina * Australia * Austria * Belgium * Brazil * Bulgaria * Cameroon * China * Costa Rica * Croatia * Czech Republic * Denmark * England * Finland * France * Germany * Greece * Hungary * Italy * Mexico * Nigeria * Northern Ireland * Norway * Pakistan * Paraguay * Poland * Portugal * Republic of Ireland * Romania * Russia * Scotland * Slovenia * Spain * Sweden * Switzerland * Tunisia * Turkey * United States * Uruguay * Wales Stadiums There are 42 arenas in FIFA 06, 29 of which are real-life stadiums. The following real-life stadiums are featured in FIFA 06: * Amsterdam Arena, Netherlands (Ajax) * Anfield, England (Liverpool) * Atatürk, Turkey 1 * Azteca, Mexico1 (Club América) * BayArena, Germany (Bayer Leverkusen) * Bessa, Portugal (Boavista) * Caldrón, Spain (Atlético Madrid) * Camp Nou, Spain (FC Barcelona) * Constant Vanden Stock, Belgium (Anderlecht) * Daegu Sports Complex, South Korea (Daegu FC) * Stadio delle Alpi, Italy (Juventus, Torino) * Estádio do Dragão, Portugal1 (Porto) * Estádio da Luz, Portugal (Benfica) * Félix Bollaert, France (Lens) * Hamburg Arena, Germany (Hamburg) * Highbury, England (Arsenal) * José Alvalade, Portugal (Sporting CP) * Mestalla, Spain1 (Valencia) * Millennium Stadium, Wales1 * Stade de Gerland, France (Lyon) * Old Trafford, England1 (Manchester United) * Parc des Princes, France1 (Paris Saint-Germain) * San Siro, Italy1 (Milan, Internazionale) * Santiago Bernabéu, Spain (Real Madrid) * Seoul Sang-Am, South Korea (FC Seoul) * St James' Park, England (Newcastle United) * Stade Vélodrome, France (Marseille) * Stamford Bridge, England (Chelsea) * Westfalenstadion, Germany (Borussia Dortmund) 1 These are also stadiums used by their respective international teams as well as clubs. The other 13 are generic stadiums used for clubs or international teams that do not have a signature stadium in the game. Five different weather conditions, including rainy day, rainy night, overcast day, sunny day, and night are available for use with all stadiums. Some stadiums have two other conditions called sunset and rainy sunset which are available. References External links * Official website * es:FIFA 06 fa:فیفا ۰۶ fr:FIFA 06 hr:FIFA 06 it:FIFA 06 nl:FIFA 06 no:FIFA 06 pl:FIFA 06 pt:FIFA 06 fi:FIFA 06 sv:FIFA 06 tr:FIFA 06 Category:2005 video games Category:EA Sports games Category:Electronic sports games 2006 Category:Game Boy Advance games Category:GameCube games Category:Mobile phone games Category:Nintendo DS games Category:PlayStation 2 games Category:PlayStation Portable games Category:Video games developed in Canada Category:Windows games Category:Xbox games